


Cheerup Prompt #9(?) Heartbreaking Honor

by The_Rising_Phoenix



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Rising_Phoenix
Summary: Upgrades are usually of the positive kind, right?Why doesn't Sailor Venus feel so confident when she goes to receive hers?Please read to find out!Prompt: Venus/SwordsPrompter: Commander Cosmic
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Cheerup Prompt #9(?) Heartbreaking Honor

_**30th Century Tokyo:** _

Sailor Venus watched as the Outers entered the Time Gates, as she waited patiently for her turn.

They were called there by both Neo-Queen Serenity, King Endymion, _and_ Helios, rather than Sailor Pluto.

One by one she watched as Sialor Pluto, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus entered, and exited. They didn’t come out looking any different, or with any new weapons.

This struck Venus as odd, as they usually did receive either a new weapon or an upgrade to the current one. It caused Venus to glance at her own sword, before she made it magically disappear.

They were not at liberty to say what occurred, until everyone had seen him.

Sailors Pluto and Saturn emerged looking satisfied. Once Sailor Uranus came back through the fog, after Neptune, they looked lovingly at each other.

So when the Inner Senshi began to enter, Sailor Venus felt like something good was going to occur. 

Except, as her Inner comrades began to return, exiting the fog, their reactions contrasted deeply from the Outers.

Mercury looked stunned.

Mars looked conflicted. 

And Jupiter?

Mina has _never_ seen Makoto so devastated before.

Brokenhearted, sure. Like clockwork when they were teenagers. 

Shattered, no.

“Jupiter, what--” Venus tried, only to have the woman shake her head and walk past her.

“Sailor Venus, please come forward. It is your turn..” Came Neo Queen Serenity’s soft voice.

Venus’ head continued to watch Juptier’s form become smaller until her body moved, as if tugged gently by an invisible force to get her attention.

Clearing her throat with a slight cough, Sailor Venus llifted her chin proudly and marched forward through the fog.

“Your Magesties. Noble Knight of the Sun.” Sailor Venus bowed briefly.

“Thank you for coming, Sailor Venus. We have asked you all here individually, because we wish to upgrade your powers as Senshi. We did not ask you in as a group, because this ceremony is much more personal, and should not be shared with each other until you have all gone through the full process.” Neo Queen Serneity began.

Sailor Venus nodded. Worry spashed across her face.

“You look concerned, frightendd even, Sailor Venus. Why?” King Endymion asked.

“Your Highenss’ with all due respect, I've watched all of my sister Senshi enter and exit. The Outer Senshi seemd fine upon exiting this ceremony. But is my Inner Senshi that I worry for the most. Each seemed to become increasingly upset, specifically Sailor Jupiter...Why? What kind of an upgrade in powers would cause such devastation?”

“If I may?” Helios asked, to receive nods by the Moon Royals.

“You are very obsevant dearest Venus. I am afraid this is part of my doing, along with His Excellencey. Each of you have gotten a power upgrade, a new weapon. However, this weapon will mean more to you than even you could describe. Sometimes, emotions rather than words are what releases first.”

Serenity saw that Venus was _not_ comforted by this, but stood up and moved towards her Senshi.

“Sailor Venus: Senshi of love, devotion, and affirmation. One who is kind, loyal, and is a fantastic leader within my Inner Guard. It is with this ceremony that I present you with this…”

Venus had to lok away and shield her eyes briefly as the bright light of the Silve Crystal, combined with the bright light of the Golden Crystal obscured her vision.

When it was safe to look back, within Serenity’s open palms rested a glistening metal sword.

A blue rounded moderate weighted sphere was at the bottom, while the hilt of yellow and orange metal stripes swirled next, as if looking at a candy cane during Christmastime. Reaching the blue guard, that matched the sphere, on both ends was a single blue heart. In the middle, just under the blade, also outlined in blue rested a larger heart of pale pink. 

At times and from certain vantage points, it also looked a deeper or paler pink, and even purple if the light was right. If Venus looked close enough, she could spot feckles of green or yellow too.

“To aid in your loyalty to the Moon and the Earth, it is with great honor and privilege that myself, the King of Earth and Knight of the Sun bestow upon you this sword. For the middle jewel is fitted and forged from love. Of romantic love, of pure love, and above all uncionditonal love. Love ruled and overseen by the planet Venus. The love of your own personal Heavnely King in the Shittenou named Kunzite. In doing this, Helios and Endymion have made sure he is always with you; always carried in your heart where your most powerful weapons rest. This sword will help balance both your pained heart, and worried mind. For his stone shall link you to the emotions you have resisted feeling; the emotions you have been _afraid_ to feel, (other than the attraction that so easily comes to you). It is with this sword that your curse is now broken. You are free to _love_ Mina of Venus.”

Mina felt like she was going to have a panic attack, as she looked at the sword, and very cautiously reached for it. Silent tears were streaming down her face by the time Serenty finished her speech, as Mina adjusted to the sword's weight in her hands.

“I..I am rendered speechless--Th-thank you...” Venus stuttered.

“As have your Sisters before you.”

“B-b-but...How? Wh-what good is my curse being lifted if...If he’s not here…” Venus looked away as another wave of tears surged forward.

“I will tell you what I told the others: You’ll see. I recommend you be alone with your thoughts tonight.”

“I-I understand why you did this...But, Highness’ this is wonderful, yet incredibly painful...I don’t understand...I don’t know how to reconcilie this...”

“Tomorrow.”

“What?”

“You will understand when I see you all tomorrow. That is when things shall be complete.” Serenity replied.

Venus stood there, still too stunned at this wonderfully sad gift.

“Thank you for your time, Venus. You may go.”

Almost numbly did Venus near the fog; much like her fellow Inner Senshi, she supposed.

“And Mina?” Serenity called, just before she was to walk through.

“Yes?” Mina looked back.

“I could not be more honored or privileged to do this for you and your Sisters alike.”

Queen Serenity gave a reassuring smile, as Mina walked back through he fog...

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This piece required some research.  
> Source #1 - https://scarlettpeony.tumblr.com/post/117893502853/overthinking-the-shitennous-namesakes  
> Source #2 -  
> http://starlight.csmalecki.com/info/mshitennou.php
> 
> And Google Search Terms. :)


End file.
